


right from the start i knew (you'd set a fire in me)

by jaemrenj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I hope?, M/M, i think, noren r domesticated they take endearments seriously, renjun asks jeno to feature in his relay cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemrenj/pseuds/jaemrenj
Summary: Jeno thinks Renjun’s the most beautiful like this, all up on what was once his personal space only ever reserved for a boy he’s been achingly yearning for for years, smiling that pretty smile of his because of him, and officially only his.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	right from the start i knew (you'd set a fire in me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from bleacher's wake me wc really reminds me of noren.
> 
> i wouldnt consider this a sequel (bc im not exactly satisfied w this), but this does make heavy reference and takes place after a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030117) i created that i suggest you read first.... but i guess you can also opt not to? this is just how i imagined renjun ask jeno to feature on his relay cam hehe :)  
> this was written in a rush and is not exactly well thought of haha it feels underwhelming to me too so i wont b surprised any of u who stumble on this feel the same way haha im sorry!!! ive put off writing indefinitely bc i dont think i have a knack for it so i sincerely apologize to u who's reading this for my writing 
> 
> anw!!! this was mostly to indulge myself bc renjun's relay cam was giving everythingggg :( renjun best boy!! <3

With NCT 2020 activities (unofficially) being over, there’s not really much going on for Dream besides content for NCT Daily so most days, they spend it in the dorm and sometimes, at Chenle’s when they can. Besides, with the pandemic going on, outdoor activities for leisure are limited so there’s really nowhere else to go.

Today in particular would have been yet another one of those days that seem to just drag on forever with too long hours of idleness and monotony. That is until the clock strikes 3AM because it’s during that hour that Jeno is tasked to film his relay cam video. He would have appreciated his time slot better and the fact that he’s got something going on to break the dullness that day had he just been able to sleep before his time slot but alas, he’s quickly bewitched to spend time that could have been spent resting on gaming as soon as he’s invited by Jisung to play a round that naturally turned into a couple more and with nothing planned yet for his relay cam, Jeno’s left to stay awake for the rest of the day.

It was after lunch, where Jeno’s lazily scrolling through Netflix’s homepage that he gets a welcomed startle from a pillow thrown to him and just as he’s about to throw it back, he spots the culprit sporting a bed hair clearly indicating they’ve just woken up from their sleep.

“You’re supposed to wake me up.” Renjun begins, voice deep but there’s some lilt to it that elicits confusion from Jeno. His eyes follow the older as he takes a seat beside him on the sofa, face scowling and most definitely annoyed. Over what, Jeno does not know but he figures he will in any second.

“You’re supposed to be watching a movie with me.” Renjun says with a sigh, shifting in his seat to rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder and it’s embarrassing how the single act warms Jeno and energizes him immediately, gives him the needed boost to get through the day with the 4 hours worth of sleep he’s had and do last minute brainstorming for his relay cam.

Jeno lets out a chuckle although he has a feeling if a member were there with them, they’d look at him with disgust at how smitten he must have sounded, “You were asleep, Injun.”

“And?” Renjun grumbles beside him, grabbing the pillow to place it on Jeno’s lap to lie down on it. He makes a gesture that Jeno immediately picks up on and hands him the remote, “What ever happened to being movie buddies? Are you bailing on me now?”

Jeno laughs, deep and loud, finding it ridiculous the reason as to why Renjun is being grumpy as soon as he’s woken up. He badly wants to coo at him and pinch his face but Renjun is still frowning indicating the seriousness of his feelings and if they were looking at each other on eye-level, he’d definitely be glaring at him too.

With a cough, “You know I can’t possibly have woken you up just because I wanted to watch a movie I don’t even know if I truly want. Besides, you need the sleep for later.”

Renjun doesn’t respond, giving it a thought and so Jeno takes it as a cue to card his fingers through his hair, combing it in the way Renjun would like it and he smiles at the pout on Renjun’s face that tells Jeno he has nothing to rebut to the point he’s made.

“Well, I’ve woken up now so let's just watch something?”

Jeno doesn’t even have to say yes as Renjun’s already searching for a film they’ve probably watched already and Jeno knows this because if it were something new, they’d plan on it beforehand to get into the right mood and yes, their movie marathons are not something done just for the heck of it.

It was actually Renjun who came up with the idea as opposed to Jeno who wanted to watch just whatever was trending. While they’ve been each other’s designated movie buddy, Renjun decided one day after watching Sing Street, and with the long overdue plans to take after Ten’s diverse choices in films, that they needed to be free from the mainstream.  
Jeno, in all honesty, could not care. He was, after all, only looking forward to spending time with Renjun but the earnestness in the boy’s plan was so moving and he’d always love it when Renjun commits to things with calculated seriousness to not only accomplish it but thoroughly enjoy it at the same time so Jeno agrees help him up their movie marathon experience and really put a lot of thought in the films they watch, when they watch it, where they watch it and what they’ll snack on as they watch it.

Renjun would say it was through that way they get to make this bonding of theirs more memorable but Jeno soon learns it was also Renjun’s attempt to make the most of everything he does with him and this fact he would not have known if it weren’t for an incident that pushed the two to take their relationship further into one that had both of them communicating their personal thoughts about each other as well as feelings for each other.

When Jeno looks at Renjun like this, an arm’s length away with a newfound option to freely act on his desire to kiss the boy of his dreams, he’s reminded of the times he’d been cautious of trespassing lines he’d deliberately scribbled to set him and Renjun apart but the same boundaries now surrounding him and Renjun, encasing them together and never apart from each other and he still and will forever find it surreal how naturally they patch up the quite rather intense admission that they have been harboring mutual feelings for each other that apparently hasn’t even been one-sided for a very long time.

As Renjun climbed up to Jeno’s bed that night literally after the heated confrontation much to his utter bewilderment with no clue what ‘figuring things out’ could mean during a time when the things in question were overwhelmingly all over the place, Jeno was almost certain that while it was enough of a promise, the following days ahead were gonna be difficult not only to the both of them but for the entire group. Jeno had started picturing himself holing up in his room, contemplating and be a total agonizing loser. Except, just like how Renjun had unexpectedly confessed to him, that was not how things went.

Jeno had woken up the following morning with the boy asleep soundly in his arms. It was quiet, albeit the soft snores from Renjun and it should’ve been cold too, but Jeno remembered it was distinctly and comfortably warm.. Familiar. And he knew exactly why.  
He had spent a good amount of time staring at Renjun then, trying to backtrack everything that has happened that led to their current state, making sense of what used to always be the impossible, and he remembered fervently denying what was happening, convinced himself this was just another repercussion from the glitch in the mechanism and that maybe it wasn’t even real to begin with, another fantasy his mind had somehow elaborated and heightened to be vivid and tangible.

But, before Jeno’s anxieties start to eat him up, Renjun had already woken up and he had given him an awfully warmhearted smile that told and assured Jeno what words could not, that this was a technical difficulty in the waiting, taking its sweet damned time to get fixed but was always meant to. A smile and he’s reminded it was infact the present reality that was unlike all the alternatives he had created but only kept Renjun loving him as well. A smile and he’s anchored, safe, and home.

There’s always something about getting to the envisioned reality and living in it that makes conquering the variety of bumps in the road worth it. Relief had flooded Jeno’s system that morning and if he cried, Renjun would not shutup about it. Fortunately for Renjun, Jeno did in fact cry and unfortunately for Jeno, his tearfest was all Renjun talked about that word inevitably got out and he’s had to cover his face in pleasant shame frequently.

The film Renjun picks is Extreme Job, a film they’ve watched days after its release when they realized Doyoung’s older brother is starring in it and Mark had recommended it as well. The opening credits begin to play when Renjun pauses it, turning to Jeno sheepishly and apologetic, like he’s forgotten something and he’s deeply regretful for having done so.

“Would this be okay?”

And Jeno is absolutely floored. If there’s one thing their label actually hit a bullseye on, it’s giving Renjun the pure boy image. Everything about Renjun is absolutely pure...Wholesome..Innocent and soft. Delicate and earnest and always full of child-like wonder. As Jeno looks into the older boy’s eyes waiting for an answer, he can’t help but caress his lover’s face to which the other leans into with a soft hum that plummets straight to Jeno’s heart.

“Ofcourse, my love.”

Almost an hour into the film, Jeno fully wakes up from having been in and out of sleep when Renjun sits up to pause the film once more.

“You need to sleep, Jeno.” Renjun says as soon as he catches Jeno blinking the drowsiness away. His eyebrows are furrowed in worry as he strokes Jeno’s face with so much gentleness Jeno would sleep in an instant if he could.

“I can’t. I still have nothing planned for my relay cam.”

“You have like 12 hours?” Renjun says incredulously like what Jeno said was too stupid a reason to deprive himself of sleep for, “You most definitely can sleep for atleast 7 hours and you’d still have enough time to come up with an idea.”

“You’ll have to like deduct 3 to 4 hours so that’s already 9, 8 hours and if you want me to sleep for atleast 7 hours that leaves me 2 hours to come up with an idea and that isn’t exactly enough.”

Jeno watches Renjun count with his fingers as he tries to make sense of the unsolicited math equation Jeno presents him, “Why?”

Jeno laughs in response, “Because I want to not have anything done during your time slot, silly.”

Renjun quiets at that and Jeno senses there’s another reason he’s adamant he gets enough rest besides just wanting him to sleep entirely.

“You want to feature on my relay cam?”

Jeno looks at him in surprise before laughing, quickly denying afterwards as he feels Renjun would tease him for even thinking about it.

“Well..do you want to?” Renjun asks carefully, avoiding his gaze and hoping for an answer Jeno is almost sure is a yes.

“Do _you_ want me to?” Jeno asks in response, an amused smile already on his lips as he watches Renjun scrunch his nose displaying what Jeno could only label as embarrassment.

When Renjun meets his gaze and spots the teasing smile Jeno has directed towards him, he instantly scowls and Jeno once again laughs out loud enjoying every bit of what’s currently going on but more so appreciating so much the invite for a cameo.

“It’s not like I’m only asking you. I also asked Jisung, okay and mind you, I asked him first. Don’t feel special.”

“And yet you felt it was missing something still and you thought I would complete it, hm?” Jeno asks playfully, poking renjun’s shoulder to tease him and darken the pink dusting the apple of his cheeks.

“Well I figured you’d already be awake at the time okay and I didn’t want to just--Fine! I wanted you to be in my relay cam because I think it’s just fitting that you are and the concept of this is to supposedly show what goes on in our days and you’re always in most of mine anyways. And I’m always one to be transparent and deliver.”

Jeno laughs once more at the riled up boy beside him, supposedly giving him a rational explanation but somehow still putting the “blame” on Jeno that pushed for his decision.

“And because I just really want you to be on it.”

Renjun says it so softly Jeno would definitely miss it if he wasn’t being attentive enough except Jeno’s always attentive when it comes to Renjun and he’d never miss a word he’d say. To that, he pulls the pouting boy towards him for a hug all the while smothering his face with kisses, completely making the most of his privilege as Renjun’s lover.

“Like a boyfriend tag vlog?” Jeno asks, tilting gently Renjun’s chin up and as he looks into the shy boy’s eyes, a small knowing smile on his face, Jeno thinks Renjun’s the most beautiful like this, all up on what was once his personal space only ever reserved for a boy he’s been achingly yearning for for years, smiling that pretty smile of his because of him, and officially his.

“Like a boyfriend tag vlog.”

.

_**fullsun: you make me SICK** _

**Author's Note:**

> im [renhyuq](https://twitter.com/renhyuq) on twt :)  
> be safe everyoneeeeeeeeeee


End file.
